


Comfort From Bokuto

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request -Hello lovely best friend!It has been quite a fuckin’ week already, and I was wondering, only if your comfortable with it of course, if you would mind writing up a sfw soft comfort scenario with Bokuto?Long story as short as my ADHD brain will allow, I have bad nightmares of my brother trying to k*ll me, haven’t had one in a while, a family member just passed and after about 4 years of no contact he called to “check in”. Had a nightmare last night. So just. Soft owl boi giving y/n comfort after a traumatic nightmare please? Again, only if you’re comfy.Thank you so much, and much love!Reilly🧡
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Comfort From Bokuto

Bokuto was a heavy sleeper. When he exerted so much energy and did so much every day how could he not go into a deep sleep at night? Especially when you’re next to him. But his heavy sleeping slowly became less heavy over time. Why? Because he learned that you had night terrors and nightmares of your past that haunted you. Some nights were worse than others. Like when something significant happened in your family, it would act up your anxiety and you’d have nightmares all through out the night.

Luckily you had Bokuto now. Even though he might have some bird brain going on, he watches you and how you act. So when you act just a bit off during the day, he assumes something might happen during the night. Which he’s never wrong when he assumes this. 

Tonight was no different. You were already asleep but Bokuto was awake. He was laying on his side and staring at you with tired lazy golden eyes. He was watching and waiting. You of course told him earlier in the day that you were fine. But when you get that distant look in your eyes, he knows that’s just not true. 

The moment that he closed his eyes, he thought he could get some rest. You hadn’t seemed to be moving or making any noises in your sleep. So he rested an arm around you and brought you close to his chest. That’s when it happened. The moment he touched you.

Immediately, Bokuto froze. He never had this happen before. Normally you started your nightmares _not_ in his arms. But the fact that you started right when he brought you closer to him, caused his face to become a bit saddened. Though he had to set his own feelings aside right now because you needed comfort. 

Your body started to flail as you whimpered and pushed off of Bokuto. All you could see was your nightmare. It was taking up your mind.

“Shhhh baby, wake up.” he whispered softly as he moved into a sitting up position and moved you along with him. Even though you were trying to push away from him and crying, he was holding you close to his broad chest. His big arms wrapping around you and trying to keep you still. His lips come down to your ear and he whispers, “Hey hey baby, it’s okay. Shhh. I’m here.” 

It takes a good long five minutes before your sniffling mess of a self actually wakes up. With your breathing hitching every now and then and not really knowing what was going on, you look up to see that Bokuto was looking down at you. There was a look in his eyes that you could see. There was something along the lines of sadness in them. It made your heart instantly drop.

“Kou-” you go to say something but he moved a finger to your lips.

“Shh. It’s okay. You just had a nightmare. But I’m here, baby.” he whispered as his hand came up and cupped your cheek. His thumb lightly rubbing against your cheekbone. He watches as you lean into him and close your eyes. 

“You look sad, I’m sorry. I really thought-” 

“Stop it.” he muttered lightly “You started your nightmare right after I took you in my arms to go to sleep for the night. At first I thought I caused your bad dream..” he admitted, “But I know that’s not true. Baby you need to talk to me more when you feel like this.” his voice was low but loving. He really hated seeing you this way. As much as he loved comforting you, he hated seeing you crying and shuddering so hard from something he couldn’t control for you. 

“I- yeah. I’m sorry Kou..” you whispered softly to him and gripped his shirt lightly. You didn’t want him to feel bad either.

“Hey.” he whispered and made you look up at him, with his hand still cupped on your cheek. “I love you. And I’m here for you.” That look of sadness was completely gone and all that was staring back at you was a gaze of utter love. 

A smile crept to your face as you heard his words and saw his eyes. “I love you too Koutarou. Thank you.” you replied back lightly. 

“Good~ now lemme kiss those tears away!” he exclaimed and now cupped your face with both of his hands. Only to lean down and press his lips to yours, kissing you deeply and lovingly. Which then progressed to kissing you all over your face. The salty wetness of your tears against his lips never bothering him as he just wanted to hear you giggle from his kisses. 

And giggle you did. How could you not. He was so cute when he did this and you could never stay sad, when he was kissing all over your face. “Hah okay okay, lets go back to bed.” you chuckled and opened your eyes.

Bokuto looked tired himself and there was no protest to snuggling back up with you once more. “Okay. I got you now. So you don’t need to have any more nightmares.” he whispered, though it almost sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as well as you. 

You lovingly smile and roll your eyes at him playfully. But soon your eyes close, along with Bokuto’s and the both of you drift off to sleep once more. And this time, you go to sleep in the comfort of Bokuto’s arms wrapped tightly around you. Your ear pressed to his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowing to a relaxed rhythmic beat. It’s more than enough to coax the both of you to sleep.

Needless to say you didn’t have anymore nightmares that night.


End file.
